Sunsets on Engawa often End Up Aflame
by Tama Anpan
Summary: Okita Sougo, a lethal weapon on its own, a human sword honed by years of training, a dangerous, oh so damn dangerous man. Mixed-Up Sequel


_**Disclaimer: Gintama=Sorachi Hideaki**_

_**A one shot **__**about one of my favorite (twisted) pairing, because I love them dearly. **_

* * *

**Sunsets on Engawa often End up Aflame**

* * *

"Page four."

The voice comes out of nowhere, falling from sky, cutting through the air like a sharp katana cutting a Joui bastard. And he almost drops his newspaper from the small shock. With these simple words and that familiar but unwelcome presence, the promise of a quiet and lonely evening, reading and smoking and relaxing on that worn out but comfortable engawa, in the company of a typical spring twilight... is denied. Like, totally.

Hijikata turns his head to the left, only to ensure that a bazooka _isn't_ pointed at his face, "Tch..." No heavy artillery, all the better and less shit to deal with.

Sougo stands beside him, collected and upright, holding a tray with cups and a teapot. Two cups, meaning his goal is to _stay_. Anyone, and Hijikata means _anyone_ else coming here with such goodhearted intentions would be welcome with opened arms, but this is Okita Sougo. Disaster and torment only follow. Resigned, the Vice Commander flips the papers to page four and founds the article he's been looking for, it's about the Mimawarigumi and Sasaki 'Elite' Isaburo. Then, as it's the most natural, rational thing to do, he ignores the young Captain who, always so very brazen, doesn't give a crap and sits next to him.

It's a habit the little bastard has taken when he was twelve, denying other people wishes (secret or not), and Sougo revels in the consequences of his sneaky appearances. The awful attacks usually _always_ follow, whatever the form. Around fourteen they became more and more violent as he was gaining physical strength and that incredible skill he managed to master so, so well... mind control. Okita Sougo, a lethal weapon on its own, a human sword honed by years of training, a dangerous, oh so damn dangerous man. But as the years went by, Hijikata grew accustomed to it, hoping that one day his foil would grow weary of this childish behavior. Riiight...

"Don't be shy." With great composure and that noxious candor, the young man pushes the tray to him.

Hijikata knows this game by heart and obliges without flinching, he chooses the left one and raises the cup to his lips... then stops. Okita watches with amusement and mimics the gesture, the cup slowly approaches lips that form an imperceptible grin, but one that the vice Commander knows too well.

The rule is simple: to wait until one of them bend. And then... _Ah_... nothing actually. Hijikata mentally shakes his head in disbelief, come to think about it, he's able to acknowledge the endless stupidity of his pride. Sougo peeks once and is about to drink but Hijikata harshly grabs his arm. The young man doesn't depart from his apathetic nonchalance and lets him exchange the cups, carefully. The Oni observes with close attention that deceitfully angelic face. Nothing. Or... maybe a small flicker in the eyes, tiny, revealing someth-...

No. Hijikata drops the mental fight and throws the content of the cup away, mainly the ground. Sougo sighs, that crimson eerily gaze obviously disappointed.

And he does the same.

Hijikata is only half surprised but... still... he has bet on _that_ cup. Anyway, the annoying brat is already busy refilling it with warm green tea and drinks directly after. For good measure, he stares Hijikata down, making a point, yes the teapot is safe and it's a pleasant surprise, for once. Hijikata likes green tea very much. But he also wants the truth, blaming his curiosity on human nature, or more like human weakness.

"Which one?"

"Both."

Go figure... "Arsenic?"

"Cyanide."

Hijikata almost tears the newspaper in two, "So you really_, really _wanted to kill me!? You piece of backstabbing shit!"

Okita sighs. Again. And gets comfortable, one leg dangling in the air, watching that truly incredible sunset, "No, just to make you really, _really_ sick."

"Tch!... bastard..." He mumbles and that's all because, honestly, what can he do against that sort of sociopath policeman and Kondo-san favorite surrogate son? Not much, this is the sad, plain reality and Hijikata isn't baka enough to waste his precious time being pissed. That's why he focuses again on the article and... Few seconds later, the Shinsengumi Oni no Fukuchou is massively, _massively_ annoyed, even if he hasn't reached the second paragraph yet. Emitting little sounds of disdain and exasperation while reading the disgusting praise of the 'elite' competition. So much for not being pissed!

Okita dispassionate voice kicks in, "Cheesy, isn't it?"

"Cheesy ass-kissin'. I wonder how much Sasaki paid that rag to write this?"

"Hijikata-saan... we should do the same."

"No." He flips a page, _Economy_. "Tch..." Boring and depressing.

"Our image sucks... mainly because of you, of course..."

Another page, _Sports_. Sumo, football, golf, aikido and no boxing. "Tch!" Next.

"Kondo-san should fire you on the spot... Sasaki-san has a point."

Page seven, _Zen gardening. _Perfect. "Shaddup..."

"..._Shinsengumi focuses too much on instilling fear rather than securing the trust of the population_... quote, unquote."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Mah... Hijikataa-saan... the truth hurt!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING HEADLINES EVERY MONTH WITH YOUR STUNTS! YOU'RE THE ONE 'INSTILLING FEAR'!"

"Jealous?" Okita glances blankly, just once, that guy is mechanically scary. "I'm more photogenic, get over it."

"Tch!"

Page eleven... _TV program. Channel one._ _Shichinin no Samurai_ (_Seven Samurai) staring Mifune Toshir_- The engawa creaks and Sougo stands suddenly, that's just like him, his departures are identical to his arrivals. Abrupt. "I'm going to bed..."

_Good riddance_, "...'night." Soft footsteps, a sliding door, the prospect of having escaped an attempted murder at long last and... _Wait!_

"Oi... wha'... stop. Right. Now!" Hijitaka swings his head around. _His_ door, _his_ room.

The brat leans on the frame, the very definition of insolence, "Hijikata-san... no one's here, no one sees, no one gives a shit about what you're doing at n-" BAM! His fist slams on the engawa and his jaw clenches, dealing with Sougo is relentlessly tiring.

"Oi... you're quite blatant lately."

But the young man's gaze stays unfazed, he's not even pretending to look troubled, even for Kondo-san sake. Alright the man is not here, actually they're indeed alone. _Fucking brat! _

"You're too stuck up... and _that's_ what makes you the more blatant between the two of us." Next, that insolent swordsman closes the shōji and Hijikata can only sulk. Or tear his newspaper in pieces, which he does.

Putting out lighter and cigarette is the best way to deal with nervosity and slowly but surely the calmness of the falling night makes its way to his heart. Hijikata lies down on the bare wood, finally free of the perpetual state of alert that is always part of him. He's also more than willing to let his mind wander far in the past, to Bushuu and the countryside, before the Shinsengumi even existed... Time flies and the sun is no more, an hour passes, that's what he guesses, and the tea is sweet, still warm enough. The murmur of the city is so far away that it's not difficult to imagine this isn't the barracks or Edo. This could be...

_Could_. Key word here. Because it wasn't his imagination just now, he heard the small noise. Hijikata stands quickly, his hand tight around the hilt and he sheathes his blade, "Don't you dare!" No sun means darkness and there's no moon either. _Dammit_. He slides to the left, slowly, his ears catching every single sign, the door opens... and it takes an eternity. _I'm gonna strangle him! _Then a shadow appears, tossing an unidentified object in its hand and sweat drops on Hijikata's forehead.

"Yes... that's a hand grenade."

He holds the sword higher, "And what you're gonna do? Blowing yourself up? If so, be my guest, just do it."

A bored sigh, "You have too much imagination, Hijikata-san. I'm a simple man seeking simple entertainment. Your room is enough."

"Tch! And how you're planning to escape?"

"I jump."

"What if I prevent you."

"Then you die with me."

New game. _Alright let's think quickly. _But Hijikata is tired. So, so tired.

"Unless..."

He snaps, "Unless what?!" Hijikata can't see Okita's face, he's only able to guess his movements but that damn voice and what it means... _this guy is rotten to the core_.

And Okita arrogant voice cuts to the chase, "Let's have some fun."

That's enough, game over. No way his room will explode, no way he will burn alive and no fucking way that brat can possess that hand grenade any longer. Hijikata enters his room, "Give it to me." For all his earlier bitching it's actually a chance the darkness hides the smug smirk that, no doubt, appears on the brat's lips.

"Here, careful with that."

"Tch..."

_Oh my, how did he?_

It's his lighter. His mayo-bottle lighter, he can feel the shape in his palm. _His_. Hijikata wants to scream but nothing comes out that throat, stunned and helpless. How did that bastard steal it? When? And why that little punk slides the door of _his_ room like he owns the place. _Seriously!_ And of course it's to shut it! What else, Okita sighs, "Are you done moping?"

Breaking point. Hijikata loses it, closing the distance and grabbing the shirt tightly. Time to give his best Mifune Toshiro interpretation, he lights the lighter. _Ah!_ The flame is dangerously approaching that perfect bishounen face. Hair? Too predictable. Uniform? Not gruesome enough. Then what? The whole thing naturally, that brat is evil, flames are his friends.

Hijikata lifts the lighter to the Captain's blood-red eyes, "What if I set ya on fire?"

It's undeniable, _this_ is when Okita Sougo is the most dangerous. When staring at him with those entrancing orbs, his light face contrasting with the darkness of their surroundings. Not quite human, not quite demonic either. Light-dark and bold, with a playful smile, his warm hand coming to rest on Hijikata's chest and slipping further and further where it shouldn't... "Already done..."

And Sougo blows out the flame.

"Hijikata-san... did you like that sunset?"

For the umpteen time in his life the vice Commander swears to himself that one day, one highly anticipated day, he _will_ strangle him. But not tonight, because if Hijikata is honest with himself he should be able to see past the cyanide, the Sasaki issue and the false grenade. He _did_ relax on that worn out engawa, alone and at peace, just like he planned. Even just an hour, even if he'll never, ever be certain Sougo left for his sake. It doesn't matter, until that day...

The lighter falls on the tatami with a dull noise, "I prefer dusk."

"Me too."


End file.
